User blog:Markyy123/Top 10 Mario kart wii charcter
OK Since I am new here and probably no body on this wiki knows who I am im gonna start by just saying I am Marky999 and I love making tops tens so in the comments leave what you want me to next. 10. Toad First of all I have to say I love lightweights and toad was the first character I ever used but ... since he is standard and you do not unlock him so ypu do not really get relief while playing with him thinking you worked hard to get him. 9. Funky Kong Now you all expected him to be on the list but not this low down or high up I dont you... anyway he is a blast to use very good but my only problem in EVERY WIFI RACE he is way to overused and that really puts me off him ALOT. 8. Dry Bones I do not know why I love drybones probably because he is the first light weight I unlocked and I always thought he was the best and when you put him in the quacker Stuff just got real 7. Dry Bowser For some odd reason every time i race I always lose with dry bowser cause of items. Why is he up on this list then you ask. Well he always creates the best memories for me for instance. I just get blue shelled then red then lightning the blooped the POWed. Now I think that might leave some good memories. 6. Yoshi I always and I mean ALWAYS was Yoshi on MKDS but since then I have got some new favourites but come on who could actually hate Yoshi. 5. Rosalina I think Rosalina is a character who you either like or hate depending on how you unlock her I decided to do it legitimently by staring all the special cups and for that I honestly love her she just is a blast always inlightens my mood whenever I'm playing bad and raging. 4. Bowser JR Now Bowser JR I like for a new reason HE IS DA BOMD.COM in other words he is the best he always speeds through courses faster than the speed of Yoshi but not faster than a certain someone higher on this list 3.Baby Luigi Ok who doesn't love him he is adorable in every single way he's a good racer too but thats not why I love him it is just him how cute he is and plus he was my first every plush and still my fav to this day 2. Daisy Now this is it daisy is one of the best characters so OP I mean the QUeen of shortcuts but like funky she and her mach bike are way to overused now its time for numero unero (Number one) 1. Baby Daisy Aww Man now this is where it's at Baby daisy always gets the job done whenever im stuck Baby daisy wins it for me Every time trial i unlcoked the expert ghost data with baby daisy and if anyone has noticed she is the most energetic of the babies when you hover over he SHE DANCES now what more do you need good at the game amazing personality it's all you ever need Category:Blog posts